A Maiden's Kiss
by CeliaEquus
Summary: The power of virginity is proven once again when Hermione repays the centaurs the only way she can. However, that will not be their last encounter. Usual disclaimers apply, as ever. A challenge fic! No smut, by the way. Sorry to disappoint... I think.


"A Maiden's Kiss"

Hermione tread a familiar path until she could hear singing. She smiled, and continued her trek, sticking to the shadows. Finally, she removed the Cloak and thrust it into her pocket. Then, still in the darkness, she edged closer to the clearing. She looked over the rise, and was breathless when she saw the centaurs singing and dancing. She realised that Magorian, the leader of the centaurs, was only a few yards away. He was watching the proceedings with his arms crossed.

In typical spy movie fashion, Hermione accidentally stepped on a twig. It was only a small snap, virtually unnoticeable over the loud music, but he had heard. She saw his head twist around, and hands reach for his weapons.

"I'm not here for a fight," she said, and she stepped into the dim light. She drew her wand, and then threw it to the side. "See? I'm unarmed."

"You are the child from a few months ago," he said, looking her up and down. "The one with the boy. You brought that… woman." He sneered, and she lowered her head.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I couldn't think of what else to do! In the end," she sighed, "we shouldn't have done anything. It was all a trap."

"There was more than one trap that night," he said, looking at her sternly.

"In my defence," she said, raising her chin, "I was not anticipating, nor hoping, for much. It was improvised."

"Human, return to your school," he said. The music and dancing had stopped, and they were now being watched. "This is not the place for you."

"I'm only here to apologise, sir," she said. There were murmurs from the other centaurs at this sign of respect. "I owe you that much."

"And your friend?"

She looked at the ground again. "He lost his godfather that night, the closest thing to family he has. He had only known him two years, and it's hit him hard. I didn't like to ask. Besides," she snorted, "he's working on an essay that's due tomorrow, which he has had plenty of time to work on." Magorian half-smiled. "Um… that was all, really. If ever there's anything I can do to help…" Her voice trailed off, and she smiled. "Bit of a silly offer, isn't it?"

Bane walked up to Magorian, who was staring at Hermione. He murmured something to his leader, who shook his head. Another murmur, and Magorian glared at his subordinate. He whispered something angrily, and Hermione shifted her gaze to the other centaurs in the clearing. They were torn between watching the argument and watching the human girl. She smiled and waved at Ronan, who she recognised from her detention five years ago. He nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

She heard someone clearing their throat. It was Bane. Magorian looked cross, but resigned. He walked towards Hermione, but passed her. He paused, and waited for her to catch up. She grabbed her wand, pocketed it, and followed.

For a good quarter of an hour they walked. By now, everything was silent around them, and he stopped. Hermione stopped as well, and looked at him.

"There is one way you may be able to help," he said, not looking at her. She beamed.

"Really? How?"

If she didn't know better, she would say that he looked ashamed. "There is a myth about centaurs that few know. It is said," he sighed, "it is said that the kiss of a maiden witch can give a centaur Greater Sight. Have you heard the phrase 'purity brings clarity'?"

Hermione was blushing. "Yes, I have."

"That is one of the creeds of the centaur elders."

"I see." There was a pause. Then she stepped forward. "When you say 'maiden', do you mean a virgin?"

"That is what I mean."

"Okay." She stopped in front of him. "Uh… could you bend down?"

His eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "You would do this?"

"Of course. I promised anything. It's just one kiss."

"What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger, if this works then you may be in great demand. I was not the only centaur there that night. There could be fights over you."

"No! I don't want any fights," she said, waving her hands. "If need be, they… they can all have kisses. If it's the only way I can help, I'll do it."

"You do not know the power of a centaur's kiss…"

Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione leapt up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Before he could protest she pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes.

She soon discovered what he meant. The magic that flowed between them would have made her gasp had she been able to pull her mouth away. Her head was filled with a pleasant buzzing which tickled her brain, and made her whole body tingle. Magorian's arms went around her waist as he surrendered to the power. Their hearts were pounding the same beat. He moved his hands down to her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around his body. She was now able to hold him easily. The new position allowed them to deepen the kiss.

As soon as their tongues met sparks literally flew. Magic swirled around their bodies, crackling loudly. Hermione whimpered as the centaur's strong arms crushed her against him, and she tried to pull back. His low moan forced her to concede, and she gave herself over to the kiss. Light burst, and then fell to the ground, spreading as far as the eye could see and touching every living thing, including all the centaurs. Eventually it faded, and they were finally able to tear away from each other. Hermione was still straddling him, and they stared at each other while they both tried to catch their breath.

"Wow," she said, her voice weak.

"Do you see why I warned you?" he asked, panting too much to sound stern.

"Uh-huh. Did it work?"

He gazed at the sky and half-smiled. But then he shook his head.

"It is better if you do not know, Miss Granger," he said. "You are a sceptical one."

She nodded slowly, and then he helped her to the ground . "So you have no more need of me?"

"No. But I thank you for what you have done."

"And thank you for a wonderful first kiss," she said. His eyebrows shot up. Her waning blush returned full force, and she looked at her feet. "Good bye."

"Farewell, Miss Granger."

* * *

By the end of that year Voldemort had declared war at Hogwarts. Hermione was struck down again; only this time it had unforseen consequences.

She had been battling Travers.

"_A Mudblood's just like an animal in my book," he said, sneering at her._

"_Pretty second-hand book you've got there," she replied._

"_You don't deserve magic." Another non-verbal spell hit the floor near her right foot._

"_And you do?" Her Stinging Hex hit its intended target – his groin. She smirked, but not for long. With an angry glare he lashed out with some unknown and complicated spell. She blacked out with the intense pain as he spoke, laughter in his voice._

"_Now you'll be just another filthy beast, no better than you deserve…"_

Voldemort had been defeated, of course. But it was too late for Hermione.

When she woke up, she was surprised to find herself not in the battle-ridden halls of Hogwarts, nor in the infirmary. For some reason she was by Hagrid's hut.

"What's going on?" she said. Then she looked down and shrieked. A door slammed, and she looked up to see Hagrid hurrying down to her.

She looked up at him tearfully.

"I'm sorry, `Mione. Dumbledore's tryin' teh work out how teh turn yeh back, bu' since Travers is dead, an' he's the only one who knows what `e did to yeh…"

"I see," she said, looking down again. She immediately crossed her arms over her bare chest and flicked her tail. She looked back, and stared mournfully at the horse's body she now saw. "So… I'm a centaur?"

"`Fraid so. It may just be fer the moment."

"Where will I live?" she asked. "I gather that I can't stay in Hogwarts, since I'm… you know… out here."

"Tha's righ'. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Hagrid." With a few tries she managed to get to her feet. Well, hooves. All four of them.

"At leas' You-Know-Who's gone."

"Did anyone d…"

She whipped around when she heard someone coming. It was some of the centaurs, led by Magorian. Hermione's heart leapt to her throat, and she glanced at Hagrid. He looked at her and then back to the centaurs.

"Hello, Magorian, Bane, Ronan," he said. "What brings yeh here?"

"We heard of Miss Granger's… trouble," Bane said.

"It's not a trouble!" she said hurriedly. "I just… I'm supposed to be a h-human, that's all."

"What's it teh you?" Hagrid asked suspiciously.

"Miss Granger is welcome to join our colony," Ronan said, "should her situation be irreversible."

"Why?"

Bane and Ronan looked at Magorian, who was staring at Hermione. She swallowed, and smiled shakily.

"It will be safer for her with us," he said, his eyes never leaving hers. Hermione took a few steps forward without realising what she was doing.

"Hermione," Hagrid began.

"It's all right, Hagrid," she said, staring back at the leader as she continued forward.

"`Mione, the transformation did a lot o' damage to yer heart," he said, moving towards her. Magorian stepped forward warningly. "Yeh have ter be careful. Poppy gave me a potion fer tha'. Just wai' a momen'." He frowned at the centaurs. "I'll be back."

He hurried into his hut. Ronan and Bane turned and headed into the forest, leaving Magorian and Hermione alone.

"Hello," she said quietly, pulling her arms tighter across her chest. He walked up to her.

"I could not have stopped this," he said. "It was written in the stars."

"What else is there?"

"I must not say."

"I want to prepare myself," she said. He sighed.

"Very well. You will not return to human form because it will be too dangerous for your health. But the headmaster will be here soon and explain everything. Until then, Miss Granger, you know where to find us." He bowed, turned, and cantered into the forest.

"Here yeh are, Hermione," Hagrid said, coming up behind her. She accepted the potion and downed it. Sure enough, she could see Dumbledore coming down the slope.

He did not look happy.

"My dear Miss Granger," he said, joining them. "I am afraid that I have bad news."

"I know, headmaster."

"The spell made your body transform almost beyond recognition. You have the same face as before, but the rest of you is now pure centaur. We believe that it can be reversed, but you suffered great damage in the first place. If we try to remedy it, the toll on your health would be severe, and possibly fatal."

"I understand, sir," she said, bowing her head. "I assume that I cannot finish my education?"

"Well, we could give you your own quarters as we did for Firenze, but your mind will soon change as well. You will no longer find human education important."

"Yes," she said. "I can see that. Very well." She bowed. "I will try to visit when I can, but I… I have somewhere else to be now."

With that, she galloped into the Forbidden Forest.

"The change is beginning," was the last thing she heard Dumbledore say before she was out of earshot.

* * *

~~EPILOGUE~~

Hermione reached the edge of the clearing and looked down. She knew that female centaurs were rare, and there appeared to be none here. She heard rustling from her right. Her breath caught as Magorian came forward.

"Hello," she whispered.

"You have come."

"You knew that I would."

He bowed his head in acknowledgement, and then gazed over the clearing. "I hope that you will be happy here."

"I know that I will."

"You would… make a good leader. Co-leader," he elaborated, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She stared at him intently, trying to divine his meaning. He half-bowed, and then trotted down the hill. She watched him for a moment, and then followed.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so this was more than somewhat experimental. But then, that's what I do, isn't it?

**This was for the Rare Pairings Challenge. My prompts (which I probably didn't use that well) were singing, fight, and caught. Hmm. I'll let you work out where they belong in the story, so to speak.**

**Review, if you like.**


End file.
